


Kigurumi

by Babblebuzz



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Doodles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblebuzz/pseuds/Babblebuzz
Summary: Doodle of Tai and Agumon for Whiskeyjack!





	Kigurumi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whiskeyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyjack/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it whiskeyjack!


End file.
